I Can Make It On My Own
by my.topaz.god
Summary: All Human, BxE, EmxR, JxA. Bella works at a gym in her spare time earning money to keep going to dance academy. Edward a composer is looking for his big break in music. What happens when these two cross. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

New Story: I Can Make It on My Own

Summary: All Human, BxE, EmxR, JxA, CxEs. Bella works at a gym in her spare time earning money to keep going to a prestige dance academy. Edward an upcoming musician regularly comes to this gym. Bella, training to be a ballet/contemporary dancer is in desperate need of a composer for her final concert to get a much needed scholarship, while Edward is looking for his big break.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all its wonderful characters belong to the great author Stephanie Meyer

Bella's POV- September

Age: 19

Great! Another day I work t thought when the alarm clock buzzed on my bedside table. I have to keep reminding myself that if I don't do this I wont be able to afford dance academy.

You see my mum died when I was five and dad working as the chief of police in a small town Dubbo, couldn't afford for me to go to a big dance academy in the centre of Sydney. I wasn't as well off as the other students at this school. So now all I do is work at a gym in all my spare time earning enough money for me to eat, pay the rent and go to dance school with the occasional shopping for clothes.

Alice was my best friend living with me in my apartment even though she didn't have to helping me with the rent. She came from a well off family who own a huge company here in Sydney. Her parents even gave her her own mini house.

Alice goes to my school as well but isn't a dancer. She is a fashion designer and designs costumes for the dancers. She has helped my with every one of mine so far.

I groaned. I didn't want to get out of bed this early on a Saturday. I unplugged the alarm and put the pillow over my head signing out if relief.

I didn't last long in my peaceful state when my little pixie-like roommate started jumping on my bed yelling at me to get up.

"Come on Bella!" she whined "You have to get out of bed if you want to get to work on time cause I called the gym and they said if you get there early enough you can be let off early this afternoon." Alice said jumping on my bed

"Alice! Come on. Why do I even have to get off work early, I don't mind staying that late?" I replied grumpily

"Because… I have a great idea what we could do tonight. Were going clubbing!" She exclaimed excitedly

"No way in earth Alice!" I said sternly "I hate clubbing and I have to be fresh in the morning to go to work and I have to go otherwise I will not be able to pay the tuition money."

"Fine, how about this, I will bring you home before 1am and if you are not up to going to work tomorrow I will call the gym and tell them why you aren't able to come in the I will pay you whatever you would have earned that day, OK?" She asked with that famous Alice pout. She knows I can't deny her when she pouts like that!

"Argh! Fine Alice, I will go. What time am I getting off today then?" I asked giving in easily.

"Well I was thinking you will get off at around 3 then we can go shopping for about two hours then come back here where you can get dressed and I can do your hair and make-up, then we will go and grab dinner at around 6.30 and be at the club at about 7.30. Does that sound ok?" she said to quickly that I couldn't understand.

I just agreed and got up to get ready for work quickly grabbing my soap, strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and a towel and jumped in the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I came out of the shower I saw that Alice had lay out my outfit for the day. There was a grey hoodie and shorts, perfect for the gym. I was hoping to get in a bit of a workout today to keep fit. I only wish that I could think of choreography but one problem is that I don't have any music at all to dance to. There is a requirement that says tat you have to use something that no one has heard before to make you dance even more original. Now where was I going to find some one who can write songs? I didn't know anyone who did. Maybe I could ask Alice. I should remind myself to do that while we are shopping.

I grabbed my keys, phone, iPod and wallet and stuffed in into my sports bag that was a requirement for the job. I also grabbed an apple for breakfast and said bye to Alice and ran out of the apartment.

I got to work just in time and swiped my card to notify them that I was here. I took my place behind the counter and waited for the first customer to arrive.

The day went along pretty uneventful with the usual customers with the same requirements until I heard the bell on the door ring. I turned my head expecting another usual customer but standing there were two men with shorts and singlet's on looking as hot as ever. One had brown curly hair and was huge biceps on his arms. The other had the most gorgeous bronze coloured hair with sticking green eyes. His muscles weren't as big as the other man's but boy were they big.

I was standing there frozen with my mouth open form when they walked in I didn't notice them walk up to me until I heard one of the cough. I looked up quickly and a blush appeared on my cheeks. They must have found my embarrassment amusing because they started laughing until I shot them a death glare and they tried to stifle their laughs but it wasn't working.

I didn't want to focus on me anymore so I started talking in an annoyed tone. "What can I do for you boys today?"

"Well hello," The bronze one said "We would like to use the gym for an hour to about two hours please."

"Which rooms would you like access to sir?" I asked as company policy

"Umm…" He turned to look at his friend "I guess we will just use the main gym for today thank you."

"Are you men members of this gym?"

"No." The brown haired one said and I think I heard something along the lines of _I wish I was though._

"Well that comes to around 50 together for two hours with access to the main gym area. Is that all toady sir?"

"Yes thank you." The bronze haired man answered politely obviously hearing what his friend said. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett." He said pointing to his brother who waved slightly and winked and me. "And who may you be?"

"I'm Isabella Swan but I liked to be called Bella." I answered politely

"Well Bella I hope to be seeing you around soon. See ya." He said with the sexiest smile I have ever seen.

I gave a wave and went on with the rest of my work trying to get my breath back from what I just encountered.

Throughout the rest of the day I kept glancing at Edward, watching him work out lifting weights and running on the treadmill. He was incredibly sexy running with sweat glistening of his arms. Whenever he caught me three things would happen:  
a. He would give me that sexy crooked grin

b. I would blush a bright shade of red almost as bright as a tomato and turn away quickly

c. He would laugh and turn away continuing with what he was doing

I was just sitting there flipping through magazines when I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi. This is Anne from Price Mount Dance Academy. I just called to tell you that I have told a few scouts of the great potential we at Price Mount see in you and they are coming to the final concert in a few months to watch you perform and see if you have the potential to attend their school."

When I heard this I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know which emotion was the most overwhelming, the excitement and pride or the nervous side stressing over if I was going to be done in time or if it was going to be any good.

"Umm… I am glad you thought of me for this. Thank you very much." I said nervously.

"Well you are one of the best students we have Bella. I hope you have come up with a great routine but I am sure we will not be disappointed." She said cheerily "Well I really must be going. Ii would like to see what you have come up with sometime next month. Goodbye." She said then hung up

Great! This is going to be a very busy and stressful couple of months.

Finally it was 3 o'clock and I could leave. I was meeting Alice at Westfield shopping centre now so I swiped my card, grabbed my stuff and headed for my car. I owned an old rustic red truck that can only drive up to 55km/h. Which here is Australia isn't very fast at all.

I made it to the mall at about 3.20pm (the gym wasn't very far but in my car it took a while) and found a not very happy Alice waiting in the food court.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting here for 20 minutes!" Alice half yelled half whispered.

"Well I got off at 3 and I came straight here. You know with my car it doesn't go very fast so you have to add on about 10 minutes to the usual time it takes." I pleaded with Alice

"Fine, I forgive you, but in return you have to let me buy you whatever I want with no complaining for the night. OK?"

"Alright, but only for today. Where are we off to first?"

"Well I was thinking we could start off at David Jones and then we will just go around and see what else we can find in random shops. Sound good?"

"Yep, sure does. Let's go!" Usually I don't like shopping but Alice really wanted to do this so I am letting her have her fun for at least one day.

Alice said we didn't have time to shop even though I thought is went forever but she was dragging me from shop to shop pushing me into dressing rooms with huge piles of clothes. After about an hour and a half of shopping and four bags full of clothes, shoes and accessories later we still didn't have anything suitable for me to wear clubbing by Alice's standards.

We decided to sit sown for a while and try and think of something for me to wear. Well Alice was I was just trying to stop the aching in my legs. Then I saw a shop that had designer clothes for low prices. It was good for both our needs, Alice's need for fashion and mine for cheep clothing.

"Hey Alice what about that discount fashion store?" I said hoping she would agree I didn't need to spend to much more time in here.

"Yea, that might be ok. We will go in and have a look I guess." She agreed

We walked in there and we went to look around for a bit. Then I heard Alice scream.

"Bella! Come here I found the best dress. This would be perfect for you." She held it out to give me a look. It wasn't too bad. "Here take it and go in to that dressing room." She said pointing to the rooms.

I took the dress from her hands and walked towards the dressing rooms quickly sneaking a look at the tag. 59.95, not too bad for a designer dress. I tried it on and it was the perfect fit. I stepped out of the dressing to show Alice and she screamed again. Gee this girl has a set of lungs on her.

"Yay! You look fantastic. All you need is that black belt you have at home and a pair of black heals and you will look great." I wasn't really good at wearing heals because I am very clumsy but ever since I started dancing I have gotten better it keeping balanced (much to Alice's liking because now I can wear heals more often).

"Alright Alice but don't go too overboard." I said in a warning tone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When have I ever gone overboard?" She said sweetly.

"Alright Alice," I said rolling my eyes "let's go."

"Ok I'll meet you at home."

With that I headed home to the apartment, mentally preparing myself for Bella Barbie.

When I arrived home Alice was already there setting up all the gadgets for Bella Barbie. She had the curler, hot iron and all different types of make-up out I didn't even know what they were called.

"Alright Bella, go have a shower and get dressed, then I will do your hair and make-up. Ok?"

"Alright." I grabbed my shower things then went and had a long hot shower soothing my aching legs from a day at work then shopping with Alice. After a while I heard Alice knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"Isabella Swan, if you don't get out here now I will not be a very happy person and I wont go easy on you in Bella Barbie." She yelled

That got me out of the shower. I quickly turned of the water and stepped out of the shower drying myself off as quickly as possible. I got dressed in my new dress and put on my belt.

When I stepped out of the room Alice started jumping and clapping her hands wildly.

"I knew you would look great! What did I tell ya Bella? What did I tell ya?" She said excitedly.

"Yes ok Alice you knew. Now can we get this over with already?"

"Ok Bella, sit down and I will do your hair and make-up." I obeyed quickly and Alice got right to it.

An hour later we were both ready. I was wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap dress that flowed to mid thigh and had a twist at the back, a black belt with a buckle and plain high heal black shoes. My hair was completely straight and I had light natural make-up but then I had smoky blue eyes. Alice is wearing a black hot pant strapless jump suit with a gold rim at the bottom of the shorts, a thin woven gold belt sitting loosely on her waist, gold high heal shoes matching the belt perfectly and a long gold chain. Alice had her hair spiked out and had black and gold smoky eyes with just a touch of lip gloss.

"Alright Bella, we look hot so let's strut our stuff and show them boys what they are missing!" Alice said confidently

"OK." I said nervously.

We got into Alice's car (she said mine was too slow) and went off to get some dinner. We ended up getting a salad each from McDonalds. The only slightly healthy things you can get to go.

We ate dinner quickly and at around 7.45 we arrived at _Club Moonlight_.

* * *

_Yay!! I am so excited. This is my first Fanfic so be nice. Well Read and Review. Enjoy! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Bella POV- September

_Club Moonlight_

As soon as I stepped out of the car I could hear the music blasting and could smell the mustiness of the smoke. Even from this distance I couldn't quite hear Alice talking to me.

"Come on Alice let's go inside." I yelled at the top of my voice. Alice just nodded and we went inside.

Alice started jumping around to the music. She was definitely getting into this.

"Bella, I am going to get us some drinks, why don't you find us a table."

"Ok, see you in a bit." And with that she left. I stood there looking around for a bit looking a bit out of place so I decided I better find a table.

When I started to walk I stumbled a bit before falling over. I put my arms out bracing myself for the fall but instead I felt two arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of Edward who I met in the gym today.

"Well hello Bella, we meet again." He said with that crooked grin I loved so much.

"Um…err… hi" I said weakly and he just laughed.

He put me back on my feet and I stood there awkwardly looking at the ground not knowing what to say.

"So…" Edward decided to break the silence. "How long have you been here for?"

"Oh, umm… around 5 minutes or so. How about you?" I asked

"Yea the same I think I saw you lined up. Are you here with someone short, about this height?" He said gesturing the height with this hand

"Yea, her name's Alice. She should be around here somewhere. She just went to get some drinks. Are you here with Emmett I think I saw him around here but I wasn't sure."

"Yes he's he with his girl friend Rose and her twin brother Jasper. Do you want to meet them? Alice can come too."

"Umm… yes sure, why not." So we headed off to meet Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

Alice POV

I walked off to the bar to get Bella and I some drinks when I saw the most attractive and good-looking man in my life. From the moment I saw him I knew we would be together forever, and I have a thing for knowing what will happen.

Like he could hear what I was saying he turned around and our eyes met. I was so drawn to him I started skipping over like my perky self giving off a huge smile and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Alice Brandon."

"Hey, my name is Jasper Hale." He said holding his hand out for me to shake, which I gladly took. "Would you like a drink?"

"Umm… as much as I would love to I can't actually. I have a friend waiting for me to bring her a drink. I told her I would get some then meet her at a table. Sorry." I started to walk away very disappointed because I thought that it would really work out but me and Bella made a promise when we were little that we would never leave each other for a boy.

_Flashback (7 years old)_

"_What's wrong Bella?" I asked worried. I had left Bella to hang out with Mike at the school disco and then when I came back Bella was sitting on the chair in the corner looking very sad.._

"_Nothing!" Bella said grumpily_

"_Are you sure nothing's wrong Bella, you look very sad." Which she did, I have never seen her frown like that for so long_

"_Well you left me all by myself and I had no one to talk to." Bella gave in on the verge of tears._

"_Oh Bella I am so sorry. Let's make a deal ok. We will never leave each other at a disco for a boy deal?"_

"_Deal!" Bella agreed happily. We shook hands and the huge smile returning back to her face and we went of to dance._

_End Flashback._

Then I felt him grab onto my hand, pulling me back. "Wait. How about I'll buy you girls some drinks and I can introduce you to some of my friends. Your friend can come to. What was her name?" he asked

"Bella, her name is Bella." I said the smile returning to my face.

"So how does that sound to you?" He said with a smile as well

"It sounds great." We walked over to the bar and order 2 cocktails and one beer. W e walked over to the table where Jasper's friends are to put the drinks down and then we were going to find Bella but to our surprise -well mine really- Bella was already there. I walked over to Bella and asked her "What are you doing here?" I said clearly confused

"Well I could ask you the same thing." Bella shot back

"Well I met Jasper at the bar when I went to get us drinks then he asked if I wanted to meet his friends. I said I couldn't because I was here with you but he insisted saying that you could join us. We ordered the drinks and came back here to put them down to go find you but here you are already. Care to explain?" I asked curiously

"Umm… well I was going to find us a table when I stumbled and fell over because of these heals." She said glaring at me

"Hey, don't blame the heals it's your clumsiness that make you keep falling over." I said getting defensive.

"Anyway… I was falling over then I felt someone grab me. When I opened my eyes Edward was holding me up. We said hi and then he asked who I was with. I said I was here with you and he invited us to meet his friends, looks like they have the same ones."

"Indeed it does." I said a bit out of it because of the coincidence of the situation. Then it hit me. "Trust you Bella to find a guy while falling over." I said as I began to laugh. Bella didn't find it funny though and she began to walk off to the others so I followed.

Bella POV

Edward took it on himself to introduce everybody. "Alright, this is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." gesturing to the Emmett who I knew from the gym and a stunningly beautiful blond that was pretty enough to be a model. I waved high and smiled which they both returned. "This is Jasper which Alice knows who is Rosalie's twin brother." I should have known they both have lovely blond hair and clear blue eyes. "Guys, this is Bella and Alice." He said pointing to us. Everyone muttered a hello and we all sat down together to talk and have drinks.

Suddenly Alice jumped up and asked Jasper to dance which he eagerly agreed to. Soon after Rose and Emmett followed Jasper and Alice to the dance floor leaving me and Edward sitting awkwardly at the table. Edward decided to ask me a question.

"So Bella, do you want to dance?" He asked. I really didn't know what to say. I mean yea I wanted to but I didn't really know the guy. I turned to look at him his green eyes looking at me with anticipation. How could I turn him down?

"Yea, sure why not." I really did like dancing that's defiantly a plus.

He took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor where everyone else was dancing.

I could recognize the music from anywhere. I love Dj Tiesto! His music was really good. My favourite song of his 'Adagio for Strings' came on next. I was so happy I grabbed Edward and spun him around so he was facing me. I put my hands on hi shoulders and started swaying to the music. Edward was shocked at first at my boldness but then composed himself placing his hands on my waist and moving to the beat as well. When the music became slower we stopped dancing for a while just trying to catch our breath but then the beat picked up again and we were right back at it dancing exactly in time with the beat.

The song 'Cry for You' by September came on next and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to dance to this song as well.

_I never had to say goodbye_

_You must have known I wouldn't stay_

_While you were talking about our life_

_You killed the beauty of today_

I turned around so that my back was facing Edward and we kept on dancing. When the song stopped I turned around to face Edward, my hands entwined behind his back holding on to him. We stayed there for a while just looking into each others eyes. I was lost in the deep pools of green that were looking back at me.

We danced for a few more songs just enjoying the music and each other's company. When the song finished I asked Edward if we could sit down for a while and get a drink of water. He just nodded his head and led us out of the crowd.

We ordered our water and were finally sitting back at our table. The others weren't there yet. Gee they can dance for a while!

"Edward the have been dancing for a while. Do they not get tired?" I asked shocked

"Well, I don't think the only thing they were doing was dancing. I think I saw Emmett and Rose leave here probably headed towards the jeep for things we shouldn't even know and I am pretty sure Alice and Jasper haven't been dancing the whole time." Edward answered in a knowing tone.

"So did you have fun out there?" Edward asked

"Yes, that was so much fun. I love dancing; it has always been my dream to be a professional dancer." I said proudly

"Really, I didn't take you to be much of a dancer after the whole stumbling incident." He said and I blushed a deep shade of red even though you might not have been noticed because I was already flushed and it is pretty dark in here.

"Which dance school do you go to?" he asked genuinely interested.

"I go to Price Mount Dance Academy. It's in the centre of town. Do you know it?" I asked

Well… as a matter of a fact I do. Rose is a dance choreographer there. I am surprised you haven't heard of her."

"OMG! You don't mean Rosalie Hale. The Rosalie Hale! I have always wanted to be choreographed by her." I said excitedly. Maybe now I will get the chance. "Well enough about me. What do you do?"

Edward was about to reply when a very bouncy Alice came running over to so completely out of breath pulling a puffed Jasper behind her.

"Hey Bella, is it ok if Jasper stays the night in our apartment?" Alice asked with pleading eyes.

"Alice… I dunno. I mean, where am I going to stay?" I said. I wish I could give Alice her privacy but I had no where to stay.

"No, it's alright you can stay on your room. I will pull out the sofa bed. Jasper can sleep there. That alright with you isn't it?" She asked turning to Jasper.

"Sure, why not?" Jasper replied

"Ok then Alice, it's alright with me. I think we should get a move on now." I said looking down at my watch which read 12.45am. "I have work tomorrow."

"Ok then. See ya Edward." I said giving him a hug and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart started beating crazily at that point. Who would have thought such a small gesture would have such a huge effect on me. I blush and the Edward chuckled. I had a feeling that was going to happen quite a lot if I keep running into him.

Alice got into the driver's seat while I slipped into the back to give Alice and Jasper some privacy.

When we got home I was going to have a shower and go straight to bed. I quickly said goodnight to Alice and Jasper and got my stuff together for a shower.

Standing under the streaming hot water was like heaven. The water hitting my back was massaging all the knots relaxing my whole body. I scrubbed the dirty feeling of alcohol and sweat from my body. Stepping out of the shower I was feeling mush better. I changed into my 'We'd have great chemistry' top and pant set and hopped into bed.

I could constantly hear Alice's giggling at something that Jasper must have said. I could get to sleep. With going over tonights and worrying about finding a composer, sleeping was the last thing on my mind.

While I was laying there in bed I had an idea on how to find a composer. I will make a flyer and put then up on the notice board at the gym. Someone is bound to now a musician. I am going to need Alice to help me design them.

With that off my mind I started to drift off to sleep. My dreams were consumed with thoughts of Edward. All I could see were his sticking green eyes and his beautiful soft bronze hair.

It was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time!!

* * *

_Hey guys, i have had so many hits i am so happy but i haven't had very many reveiws. Well Read and Reveiw. Enjoy :)_

_P.S. Pics are up on my profile_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

4th September 2008

Bella POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Err! Stupid alarm clock waking me up from the best dream ever. I was standing on the outside of a beautiful meadow full of flowers and lush green grass and in the centre was Edward in all his glory. His golden bronze hair was blowing in the breeze and his striking emerald eyes were watching me with admiration.

Pulling me out of my daze was a very cheery Alice. I could tell she had a very good night and couldn't wait to tell me all the details.

"Ok Alice, how was your night with Jasper?" I asked suggestivly

"Oh Bella, I had the best night. I can tell he is my soul mate. I have a feeling we will be together forever, and you know I have a knake for knowing things like that." She sad dreamily

"I know Alice, never bet against you." I said truely happy for her "Well I better get ready for work. Don't want to be late." I said getting up to gather my things. As Alice walked out of the room I remembered something.

"Hey Alice wait up a sec." I said and she turned around.

"Yea?"

"I was just wandering if you can do me a favour. Can you please design me a flyer advertising for a composer for me to put up in th gym?" I asked

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you even know me? How could I ever pass up an opportunity to design something. Don't be silly, of course I will. As a matter of a fact I will have them done before you get off work this afternoon and you can put them up." I was so relieved. Why would I doubt Alice in the first place?

"Wow, thanks Al! That's a huge help. Are you sure you can get it done by this afternoon though?"

"Sure Bell. Now go have a shower and get ready for work before your late." she ordered pointing towards the bathroom.

She walked out of the room and I got my stuff ready for my shower.

I let the hot water fill the bathroom with steam before stepping out of my pyjama's and getting under the water. I got my shampoo and conditioner out which gave off a soothing aroma of strawberries as I lathered it through my hair.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off my whole body. I got my favourite black Paul Frank jacket, black Paul Frank ¾ trackies and my joggers out of my wardbrobe and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

When I got there I saw Alice surronded by paper, coloured pencils, scissors and every bit of scrapbooking material.

"I see you are really getting into getting into this." I laughed

"I know this is so much fun. I already have a few ideas. Do you want to see one?" She said excitedly

"Sure." she got up and showed me her flyer.

It was the best thing I saw. It had pink and grey along the outside which are the perfect ballet colours and in the centre it had this writing:

_**Composer Wanted**_

_Looking for a composer to write a piece of music for_

_an upcoming ballet concert at Price Mount Dance_

_Academy. The music should range from _

_contemporary- ballet style music to techno_

_style music._

_All instruments welcome!_

Then at the bottom it had my contact details, a picture of a treble clef and a pair of ballet slippers.

"Alice, I love it! Thanks." I said very grateful.

"Cool! I will print more off and I will drop them off by the gym before it closes."

"Ok Al, see you this afternoon." I grabbed a plain yogurt and and apple to eat on my way to work before also grabbing my gym bag with my phone, wallet, iPod, keys, water bottle and towel in it so I could see if I could fit in a quick work out before closing. I walked out to my car and headed for the gym.

The day went on as usual. The same people coming in and asking for the same thing. I was emersed in one of Shakespeare's most famous play's _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _I was up to my favourite part in the whole play: "_The course of true love never did run smooth..." _Shakespeare really knew what he was talking about. I didn't even notice Edward and Emmett walk up.

"Hello." Edward said in his velvety voice and I jumped in my seat from fright. Edward and Emmet just chuckled.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people like that?" I said annoyed and embarrassed

"As a matter of a fact she did. We really didn't mean to but you have to admit it was quite funny." He said while trying – and failing – to cover up his laugh.

I sighed heavily very annoyed at the situation. "What can I do for you boys today?"

"Umm... I think we will have the same thing as we had yesterday. Right Em?" Edward replied looking at Emmett

"Yea, it was a good work out." He said flexing his guns. I just laughed

"Alright that comes to," I said looking down at my cash register "50."

"Ok Bella, well I guess we will see you later than." Edward said handing me the money.

"Ok! Bye boys."

In the last hour or so buisness has been rather slow, so I thought now would be a good time to fit in a quick work out. I grabbed my towel, water bottle and iPod and headed towards the treadmills.

I put the bottle in the holder, towel on the handle and headphones in my ears turning to the song 'I'm Your's by Jason Mraz. It is my favourite song at the moment.

While I was running I saw Edward lifting weights while Emmett spotted him. All I could think about was the way his muscles flexed when he lifted the weights, his vains showing on his forehead and his sweat glistening off his arms and face.

I could feel the warmth creeping up to my cheeks just watching him work out even though I knew he wasn't watching, so I decided it was time for a shower.

I quickly got in the shower washing off all the sweat off from the run. I have to get back out there and man the desk.

When I got back Alice was there standing with a huge pile of papers.

"That was quick." I said while walking back over to her.

"I know, the printer shop was low on customers so they did it right away."

"Cool thanks Al, what would I do without you? I will just put these up and I will meet you in the parking lot and maybe we could go out for a late lunch?"

"Sure, I never had any I have been running around all day doing this and that."

"Alright, well i'll meet you at Hog's Breath, ok?"

"Alright see you there!"

As Alice walked out of the gym I put some flyers on the front desk and I put one on the notice board. I grabbed my bag with all my stuff and got in the car to go and meet up with Alice.

Edward POV

I could tell Bella was watching me while I was lifting weight's even thought she didn't know it. I though it was quite flattering to tell the truth.

I was standing out the front of the male shower's waiting for Emmett to hurry up and come out. I mean really, who takes a 45 minute shower? I decided to see what was up on the notice board to try and pass the time.

There was just the usual things, pets for sale, people offering personal training for 'low low prices!' but there was one thing that caught my eye. A pink and grey flyer advertising 'Composer Wanted'.

I read until ' All Instruments Welcome' and I knew exactly what I was going to do. I read down to the contact details and saw Bella's name. "Of course!" I thought to myself. Bella was telling me how she was performing at a big concert.

I pulled the flyer off the notice board and waited for Emmett to make his appearance outside of the shower's. I am going to call Bella later tonight.

Ever since I was a little boy I have always wanted to play the piano. I have gotten really good in writing my own music. My mum Esme thinks I should persue it but I have never really gotten the chance. Maybe this will be it. My dad has always wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a high sucsessful surgeon but thats not really what I want to be. I am sure he will be proud whichever way I go even if it isn't medical school.

Finally Emmett came out of the shower's.

"What took you so long man?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward, it takes time to look this good." He said smugly pointing to himself.

"Come on you big girl." I said as I stuffed the flyer into my back pocket. Emmett was never a huge fan of my music.

Bella POV

I met Alice at 'Hog's Breath Cafe' and saw that she had brought someone to join us.

"Hey Alice, Hey Jasper. I see you are joining me and Alice for lunch." I commented not trying to sound mean.

"Yea, I mean Alice called and invited me to have lunch but if it's going to be a problem I can go." He said pointing to the car. Alice had a sad look in her face.

"No, no. It's no problem. You are welcome to join us." I said quickly correcting my mistake.

We walked into the resturaunt and sat down looking at the menu. A waiter came over to us to take our order. I ordered a chicken ceaser salad without the anchovies, Alice ordered a plate of chips and Jasper ordered a hamburger with the lot.

I could tell that the waiter taking our order, Mike his name tag read, was not making eye contact with any of us. Not even Jasper can you believe it!! His eyes kept traveling lower and lower lingering at mine and Alice's chests.

I sighed with relief when I saw a waitress Naomi coming this our food instead of the horrible Mike. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he looked at any of us that way again. I could tell Alice and Jasper didn't even notice he was looking at them.

As lunch went on I couldn't help but just watch Alice and Jasper with admiration. The way they looked at each other with compassion made my heart melt. They looked so perfect and happy together. Alice defenently deserves a chance at true love having her heart broken so many times before. I could only wish I had someone to look at me the way Jasper looks at Alice.

A couple of hours passed with us just sitting and talking. I looked down at my watch and it was 4.30pm.

"Hey guys, I better be going home. I have class tomorrow at 7.00am and I haven't done any of my excercises this weekend."

"Sure, I guess I will see you at home." Alice replied

"Alright bye."

"Bye." They said in unison as I got my bag and started to walk out to the carpark.

I got into my car and headed home. Once I arrived I changed into my ballet slippers and a short sleeve top. I got down on the floor and started of with my streches. Often I stretched my whole body. I got up and started to think of good moves I could put into the dance. It was extremely difficult considering I have no idea what the music is going to be like.

After going through many possible steps I decided to have a break and get something to drink. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and decided to sit down and watch some t.v.

A few hours passed with me just sitting watching t.v and occasionally reading a book to passed the time between the silly shows.

Alice still hasn't come home and it is getting closer to dinner. I wonder where she is. I think I will give her a call and see what she wants me to order.

She picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" She said a bit out if breath like she had been laughing

"Umm... Hey Alice. I was just wandering when you are going to be home because I am getting pretty hungry and I was also wondering what you wanted me to order us for dinner 'cause quite frankly I don't feel like making dinner tonight." I said lightly

"Yea Bella about that, I dont think I will be coming home tonight. At the moment I am at Jasper's and we are watching movies eating Chinese so I dont think I will be needing dinner tonight. I am so sorry I should have callled earlier but I guess I got carried away with the time." she said sounding guilty

"Oh no that's fine. I was just wandering what you wanted for dinner but seeing as you aren't going to be here I guess I will order some Italian."

"Alright then Bella. Are you sure you aren't going to be lonely tonight?"

"No, you have fun Alice, you deserve to be happy. I will be fine for one night." I said making sure her guilt was wiped away.

"Thanks Bell, you are the bestest best friend a girl could have." I laughed at the childish description.

"Ok Alice. Bye!"

"See you Bella." The last thing I heard before her hanging up was her laughter. At least she was happy.

After settling down I heard my phone ring.

_It's summertime!_

_Ladies lookin' hot_

_Shakin' up what they got!_

_Elephant Man an' Kat, c'mon_

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella? It's Edward." When I heard his name my heart beat doubled in speed.

"Umm... hey Edward. I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you get my number?" I said confused "Not that I mind." I quickly added

"Well, that's good to hear." He said laughing. "Actually... I wanted to talk to you about something. I saw the flyer you put up in the gym and I was wandering if that spot was still available." He said in a tone which sounded to be nervous.

"Yea it's still available. What instrument do you play and what made you want be become my composer?" I said turning serious

"Well I play the piano and I have always wanted to be a musical composer but I have never got the chance to persue it. My mother thinks that I have a natural talent." He answered still nervous. "I hope i'm not sounding to cocky." He added

"No you don't. Actually it is quite appealing. It is pretty urgent and I need someone to start right away. How are you on keyboard? Like techno stuff?"

"Umm... I guess I could give it try, I mean I am more into the classical stuff but I am sure the basic stuff is the same. Actually I have a friend and he is a killer dj. Maybe all three of us could work together."

"You know what. That is a brilliant idea. Tomorrow I have class at 7am that goes till 9am then I have booked the studio for the rest of the day and it has a piano set up in it so if you and your friend could meet me at the front of Price Mount we could get started right away. You might want to tell him to bring his equipment though. Are you sure he'll be up to it?" I asked getting excited

"Yea. We have been talking about persuing our career in music but we have never really found the right place to do it. I guess this will be our big chance."

"Cool, well I will meet you and... What was your friends name sorry?" I asked. I completely forgot to ask his name

"Logan."

"Oh ok, well I will meet you and Logan at the front of Price Mount tomorrow at 9 then." I said fully happy with this phone calls outcome

"Sure, ok. So Bella on a more personal note, what are you up to?" He said sounding relieved

"Well I was just going to order some Italian food and watch some movies. Really bored at the moment." I replied blankly. No use in hiding the truth

"Hmm... sounds about the same for me. I have to sit and watch Emmett play vidio games all night. How fun!" He said sarcastically

"Well you know you are welcome to join me if you want. I mean it has to be better than watch Emmett all night. Right?" I said jokingly

"You know what, I think this will be a pleasant change for plans. How about this I will come over in about half an hour and I will bring the food. Does that sound ok?"

"More than ok. I will see you then. Bye Bye!"

"See you soon." Wow, what a change of events. From sitting alone in my sweats eating chinese, watching chick flicks and having no composer- to having one of the hottest men I have ever met as company to eat Italian with and watch movies and having a composer with a DJ for the concert. This could not be better.

_Hey guys._

_I was going to use Jacob as Edward's friend but I don't really like him so I decided to make some one up. Sorry to all the Jacob fans. I don't think he will have a part on this story cause I don't want to be mean to him but I don't want him to have a great part. Maybe something small. Well, enough of my rant._

_The pictures for this chapter (and other chapters) are up on my profile. Please Read and Review. I haven't been getting many reviews and if people aren't reviewing I won't continue with this story which is a disapointment considering this is my first one. Well anyways. Enjoy! :)_

_The song for the ring tone is 'Whine Up' by Kat DeLuna_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 4:

Bella POV – 4th September 2008

_Bella and Alice's apartment..._

I was so nervous running around the house trying to get everything ready for Edward coming over. I made a mental note of everything that had to he done before he arrived:

Shower and get changed into pyjamas

Get snacks and drinks ready for the movie

Get all the good movies out and set on the coffee table for him to choose from

Grab plenty of pillows and blankets for the couch

Everything has to be perfect for when Edward arrives. I don't really know why I am stressing over him so much I mean I have only known him for 2 days, but all I could think about was making a good impression on him and everything to be just right.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to have the quickest shower ever. I only have 30 minutes to get everything ready. I got under the water and washed my entire body with my most expensive bar of soap. I was done with my shower after 5 minutes, a new record for me.

After drying myself I got out of the bathroom and picked up whatever pyjamas I grabbed first and put them on being careful not to fall over. I walked quickly -it would be very inconvenient to trip right now- to the linen cabinet to grab some pillows and a blanket each. I went and put them on the couch.

I quickly got a packet of microwaveable popcorn and put it into the microwave. When it was done I took it out and put it into a big white bowl then sat it down on the kitchen table. When I did this I heard a knock at the door. My heart stopped then sped up when I realized Edward was here.

I quickly composed myself and opened the door to reveal a very handsome Edward looking good in a simple white long sleeved t-shirt rolled up to his elbows which clung tightly to his body and grey trousers. When I realized I was staring I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor and blushed furiously.

I realized that I hadn't said anything I blushed again, moving to the side to let him into the house he just chuckled.

"Hi." Edward said starting a conversation.

"Err... yea... umm... hi." I said nervously. Edward just laughed again.

"Where would you like me to put this?" He said gesturing to the food had had in plastic bags.

"Oh, well let's take it to the kitchen and serve it up. I'm starved." I said leading him to the kitchen.

"I wasn't quite sure what you wanted so I brought the basics." He said while we took the food out of the containers. There was garlic bread for an entree, homemade lasagne, homemade Gnocchi and Tortellini Alfredo for mains. Everything looked amazing.

"Wow Edward, you really do know how to pick a meal. Tortellini is my favourite." I said happily. "Ok, well we can dish up here and go and eat in front of the TV. I have set up lots of DVDs so you can choose one and put it in while I get the drinks. What would you like?" I asked

"Umm... do you have any red?"

"I think Alice has some here somewhere." I said looking around until I found some.

"Yes we have some. I'll be out in a minute." I replied

"Ok." he said and made his way into the living room.

I served a wine glass of wine for Edward and a small one for me. I usually don't drink but I thought _what the hell..._

I took Edward's drink out to him before returning to the kitchen for my food and drink.

"Nice pyjamas!" Edward said chuckling

I looked down instantly making sure I had something descent on. When I saw what I was wearing I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. I was wearing my '_we'd have great chemistry' _pyjamas again.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked changing the topic.

"Well I wasn't too sure on what you liked but I chose _The Longest Yard._ It's one of my favourites." Edward replied

"I love that movie. Nice work" I got up and put the movie into the DVD player. I quickly turned out the light before grabbing my blanket and settled down onto the couch next to Edward.

When the lights were off and the movie had started I became completely aware of how close Edward was sitting to me. I wondered if he had the same feeling about me? Was it making him want to reach out and touch me because that's how I felt. We were up to the part where Paul Crewe and all the Prison inmates started playing the football match against the Prison guards. The movie was so funny a slowly started to relax and enjoy the moment.

I moved to get in a more comfortable position-my foot was starting to get pins and needles. I moved over a bit and knocked my drink over spilling it all over my blanket.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself trying to clean up the mess.

"Oh no... Do you need help?" Edward offered

"No thanks, it's alright. I will just put this in the wash and come back. Keep watching the movie." I answered quickly. I had to get out of there before I embarrassed myself again.

"Ok" Edward replied unsatisfied

I got up and took my blanket to the wash and put my glass into the sink. I changed my pyjamas into something dry and returned back to the living room. I sat down next to Edward again on the couch trying to figure out which part of the movie we were up to.

After a while I was getting really cold and I started shivering. I started to hug myself and bring my legs up to my chest.

"Here do you want my blanket?" Edward asked

"No, I brought it for you. You use it." I said being stubborn

"Oh no. I can't let you sit there freezing. Honestly I don't mind, how 'bout we share?" Edward offered

"Umm... ok" I agreed shuffling over a bit.

The movie ended and I quickly got up to put the next movie in.

"What do you want to watch next?" I asked

"Umm.... how about The Dark Night?" Edward suggested

"Sure." I replied reluctantly. I was not a huge fan of scary movies but I can live through one, cant I? I said trying to convince myself. I quickly put the movie in and went back to sit next to Edward.

The movie was going through smoothly until the Joker swung into the window. I practically jumped into Edward lap. I could feel Edward shaking under me with laughter.

"Hey! That's not funny." I said defensively but Edward just kept laughing.

I folded my arms in a huff and slid off Edward. Soon I started to regret moving off but what am I going to do now, I can't just go and sit on him again. Edward noticed my discomfort and put one arm around me. I leaned into him and instantly began to relax. I turned my head a little bit and tried to inhale his scent. It was sweet and very relaxing. I loved being in his arms and I didn't want it to end.

As the movie went on I started to get tired and my eyelids slowly become harder and harder to keep open.

That night I drifted into the most peaceful sleep I have ever had.

_A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to publish. I just haven't had the motivation to keep going- I know that sounds bad __because__ I have only done three chapters but __that's__ how I feel._

_Also I __didn't__ have anyone to edit this so it may be bad. I might start looking for beta but I dunno yet. I am starting another story soon but I am going to publish it when I have almost finished it._

_I dunno really where to go from this like I know kinda how its going to pan out but I need some ideas. I am thinking net chapter the beginning of __rehearsals__ but I dunno. Anyone __is__ welcome to contribute._

_Thanks to these people for reviewing at any point so far:_

eurogirls, Searchingformyedward, azulskies, 4everbellaxedward

_Thanks again guys!! Please Review and your name will be on the next chapter._

_.god_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_A/N: A special thanks to my sister who helped me write this chapter._

Bella's POV- 5th September 2008

_Bella and Alice's apartment...._

I was awaken this morning by a very annoying somebody bouncing on my bed. Wait a minute this didn't make sense. How did I end up here? I remember sitting on the lounge with Edward and falling asleep on his shoulder. I groaned. Why is she waking me up this early.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! It's time to wake up." Alice sang.

"Why?" I groaned again

"One, because I think you need to get ready for something and two... I want all the details of last night. So it's time to get up and get ready."

I quickly sat up in my bed. "OMG! I almost forgot, quick Alice what's the time and how did you know I had to be somewhere ?" I asked suspisiously

"Bella Bella Bella. You know I have my ways and don't worry you have plenty of time. It's only 7am." Alice replied

"Alice, I know you are good at knowing that things are going to happen but how did you guess the time and everything?"

"Ok ok, you caught me." Alice said. "This morning at around 5am Jasper came here to drop me off and decided to come up for a drink for a bit, when I walked into the living room to see you sleeping on the lounge looking quite comfy with a very sexy looking Edward." When Alice said this a blush started to creep up onto my face. "Well me and Jasper were commenting on how cute you two look together when Edward heard us and woke up." I think I blushed even redder if that was even possible. "Edward just smiled and said that he better get you off to bed so he carried you up here. Anyway when Edward came back down we asked him what he was doing here and he just said that he saw the flyer that you put up and that he came called you and then you suggested that he come over and then you were watching movies and that you just fell asleep." Alice summerised.

"Oh ok then... well I guess you know everything so I better just go and get ready." I said getting up.

"Woahhh wait up I said I wanted details not a quick run thorugh of events. Now spill!" Alice ordered.

"Ok well just after I hung up from talking to you Edward called and asked if I had anyone for the composer postion. I said that I didn't and asked him what he played and why he wanted to be my composer. He just said that he played the piano and that he wanted to persue his musical career. He said that he could also give the keyboard a go and that he has a friend -named Logan I think- that is a great DJ so I said I would meet them at the the front of Price Mount at 9am and we could get started with music and stuff." I said explaining the converstaion. Then I started with when he came over. "Well then we asked each other what we were doing and we were both pretty must sitting around doing nothing so I invited him over." I started to explain. "Then he came and brought Italian- Let me tell ya, he's great at picking a meal. Anyways we just watched some movies then I guess I just fell asleep." I said finishing up.

"Alright then. I better start getting you ready then. Make you look presentable." Alice said dancing around the room looking through my wardrobe.

"Err, Alice. Why do I have to get dressed up? I mean I am just going to get hot and sweaty."

"Bella we have to make you presentable for Edward. Don't you want to look good?"

"Yea but it's not like it's a date. I am just rehearsing. I don't think he is going to be looking at what I am wearing."

"Guys are always looking at what we are wearing. It's what they do, they can't help it. You need to give him something to remember."

"Alright but it has to be something that I can dance in aswell. There is no use dressing up and not being able to dance."

"Yay! I am going to make you look fabulous." Alice squealed excitedly.

Alice quickly pulled out a nice grey leotard and managed to find a old pair of black tights hidden in my wardrobe.

"Wow, Alice. This is actually something I would pick out myself. Thanks." I said happy that I wouldn't have to argue with Alice this morning on what I have to wear.

"Alright. Now go into the shower and be quick with it." Alice ordered shoving my clothes into my hands and pushing me towards the bathroom. "5 minutes tops!" I heard Alice yell just as I closed the door.

I quickly jumped into the shower and let the hot water calm me down. I lathered my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and scrubed my whole body. I hoped out of the shower and got dressed knowiing that Alice would come to me with some sort of device to change my hair.

I walked out into the bedroom to find Alice with a huge assortment of different make-up products and a hair straightener. I sighed and went to sit infront of Alice with the mirror facing me. I always hated the mirror. What make you think someone wants to look at themselves while the hair is being pulled in all different directions? Beats me.

It took Alice about 15 minutes to do my hair. She just put it into a loose ponytail beacause she knew what my hair ended up like when I came home. Alice did my make-up light and natural today which I was thankful for.

"Thanks Alice." I said while getting my 'Country Road' bag and putting in my phone, iPod, wallet, sample cd's of music I have gotten from other people over the years, deoderent and my other dancing shoes. I grabbed my keys and kissed Alice on the cheek telling her bye and I will call her later.

"Bye darl. See you later then."

Description:

Grey leotard w/ long sleeves and scoop neck-line. Black tights underneath

Edward POV.

I was waiting for Bella out the front of Price Mount. I was arguing with myself whether to call her or not when a car pulled up right in front of me. "Hey Bella" I called out. She really looked like a professional. I hope I am not too much of a amatuer for her, I mean she takes this dancing thing really seriously and me, I am just starting.

She blushed as soon as I started talking to her. I wondered if this was a good sign. When we got into the dance studio I asked Bella where to set up.

"Umm... just over there near the powerpoint will be fine." Bella replied

"Sorry Logan wasn't able to make it today because he had to visit his sister in Townsville, she's having a baby. He should be back soon though. Not to stress." I said calmly relaying the message from Logan.

"Oh that's alright then we will probably just mess around for the first few rehersals anyway."

Bella was warming up while I set up and started playing cords. I found my eyes roaming to Bella and I just couldn't take my eyes away. As soon as she glanced at me, I quickly looked away and got back to playing cords on the keyboard.

I started to play a couple of songs I had wrote at home. They weren't hard pieces, but they seemed right for what we were doing. "Sounds good." Bella yelled from the other side of the room.

I gave a little smile and said "Thanks Bella"

When Bella had finshed warming up, she walked to the centre. I began playing slowly and she started to dance with the music. She occasionaly told me to stop playing, and then she would go write something down. I think she was trying to remember the steps. She would also tell me to stop playing and start again. We practiced for at least 2 hours and Bella seemed pretty happy.

"Great job Edward" She called out whilst reaching for her drink bottle.

Bella POV.

I was very happy with our practice today. Edward wrote the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard. I hoped I wasn't too much of a amatuer for him.

I walked into the apartment to see Alice sitting on the couch staring at a blank T.V.

"Al, what are you doing".

As soon as I walked in she jumped right at me and started shooting me with questions.

"Bella how was it? Did Edward write a beautiful piece of music for you to dance to? How is your routine going? Are you almost done? When are you going to see him again?" Alice said overly excited about my arrival.

"Alice Alice Alice. I will give you all the details later, but right now I have to go take a shower.

As I let the hot water soothe my body, I was also thinking about Edward, and how much effort he must of put in to make a piece that beautiful. I thought about how I could repay him. I am not paying him and at that moment I felt so guilty.

After I got out of the shower and got changed I went and sat next to Alice. Before Alice could even ask what happened I started.

"Well Edward was there early and he looked so professional. I mean he had his music in hand, and when we walked in he was observing and started playing this beautiful slow music. Alice was so engaged in what I was saying.

I got up to go to my room when Alice said. "Is that all that happened?"

"Umm... Yes." I replied cheekily.

It was only 11.30am and I was thinking about what I could do for the rest of the day, when I got a phone call. Alice picked the phone up and told me it was for me with a cheeky smile.

"Err Hello" I said.

"Hey Bella. It's me, Edward." I got butterflies in my stomach as soon as I heard it was him.

"Oh Hey Edward" I said in an unstable voice.

"I was just wondering if you were free for the rest of the day because I know this great Italian restaurant near Price Mount." Edward said nervously.

I was so nervous that I told him I was busy, but as soon as I said that Alice grabbed the phone and said "Edward, she'll be there." She immediately hung up the phone and said to me. "Darl, we have to get you ready."

"I hated Alice for doing that but after a while I realised that if me and Edward were going to work together, we would have to get over our nerves. Alice was ripping through my wardrobe. Then stopped and quickly ran into her room and pulled out this khaki and white dress, but as Alice calls it, it's aa extreamly cute cotton scoop back mini dress which will go perfect with my hair and skin colour. I really don't see what Alice see's in me.

I thought it looked OK so I would wear it just to make Alice happy. Alice ordered me to sit on a stool in the bathroom so she could do my hair. Alice did it in a cool ponytail with a quiff. I had never had my hair done like that before, but I really liked it.

"Bella you look gorgeous" Alice said.

"Thanks Al" I replied. "I don't know what I would do without you.

I grabbed my handbag and put my wallet, phone, and ipod in. I got my car keys and headed for the door.

"Have fun" Alice yelled out.

"I will" I replied, and walked out to my car.

got to the restaurant to see Edward waiting at a table. He smiled when I walked in. I took a seat and Edward handed me a menu.

"You look great." Edward said in a quiet voice

"Um you look good too" I said. Finally allowing myself to let my eyes to roam over his body. He was wearing a elbow length white shirt which really showed his arm muscles and dark wash jeans.

When the waiter arrived I ordered the Mushroom Ravioli and Edward ordered the same.

The time flew by I didn't even notice when the bill arrived.

I insisted I pay for at least my food. Edward was reluctant at first but finally agreed when I siad next time we go out I will allow him to pay.

I paid and then Edward suggested we go to a small coffee shop around the corner. Turns out his mum owned it!

When we got to the coffee shop and it was so small and cosy, just like a home would feel. I loved it. It had beautiful flowers which gave the shop a refreshing smell.

"Edward!" Called a voice coming from somewhere in the back. "Wasn't expecting you up here today." she said coming out from around the corner dusting off her hands.

"Hey Mum," Edward said giving his mum a hug. "I would like to introduce you to one of my friends, Bella.

"Well hello there Bella. My name is Esme, pleased to meet you. Edward has told me so much." she said cheerfully to me. I think I may have seen a slight blush forming on Edwards cheeks.

"Hello" I said in a quiet voice holding out my hand for a hand shake. Edward and Esme just laughed and Esme pulled me into a hug. It took me a while to respond but I hugged her back.

"Now what can I get you kids." Esme said kindly

"I'll just have a Hot Chocolate, thankyou." I said.

"A black coffee for me please mum." Edward said

We talked and drank well into the afternoon. It wasn't until Esme said she had to close up when I looked out side and saw the sun setting realizing how late it was. Edward and I walked back to our cars in silence, but it wasn't and awkward silence. More claming, like we didn't need to say anything, being around each other was enough.

"Thanks for everything today Edward. Helping with rehersals then lunch and meeting your mum. I had a really great time." I said looking up at Edward.

"Anytime Bells." Edward said opening the door for me.

"Always the gentleman." I said smiling

"Always." Edward replied with a huge smirk on his face.

"Goodnight. I will see ou tomorrow morning same time same place?"

"Of couse. Same time same place. Sweet dreams Bella."

I smiled and Edward closed my door. I started the engine and began to drive away. Looking at Edward in the rearview mirror watching me drive away. I signed when Edward was finally out of view.

I drove back to my apartment thinking about what a great time I had. When I got to the door I expected Alice to be there waiting to jump all over me.

When I got in there was no sign of anyone. "Alice" I yelled out. Nothing.

I decided to call her. I called about three times but all I got was he messagebank

.

Maybe she was out somewhere so I just relaxed for a bit pulling out ome leftovers for dinner and plonking myself in front of the tv.

It was 3 hours later and Alice still hadn't come home yet and she didn't even return any of my calls, it was so unlike her so I started to worry. I thought I'd call Jasper.

"_Hello"_ Jasper said.

"Hey Jasper it's me Bella.

"_Oh hey Bella, What's up?"_

"Um I was just wondering if you knew where Alice was. She is not at home and is not answering her phone." I said my voice shaking

"_Oh yeah, I saw her before. She came here then she looked like something hit her in the face and she gave me a weird look and ignored me. I called after her but she just ran away. I have been worried aswell. She would pick up for me either." Jasper said quickly._

This is when I started to get really get worried.

_A/N: Man this was a hard chapter to write. I have ten reviews so far for 4 chapters and I am not feeling too great about that. Maybe this time I will aim for maybe reviews this time. That can't be too hard. I will update faster!!! :)_

_.god_

_xx_


End file.
